sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Sean Dillon Returns to Etti IV
A cold, dark blue lightning flashes in the young woman's eyes. Thick, light brown hair is pulled up in a silver clip, revealing a pretty face, void of all emotion. Her features are delicate and defined, hinting at a young age somewhere in the twenties. Silently her gaze continues past you, her face showing no recognition as her eyes pass yours. Draped over her lean shoulders is a loose fitting white shirt which tucks into a pair of richly black pants that hug her tightly. Her soft, black leather boots reach a point just below her knee, accentuating her slim, muscular calves. The dark blue belt snaking through the rings of her pants draws the blue from her cold eyes. Strapped to her upper thigh is a holster containing her modified blaster; a slender model, sleek and black. From a dark cord around her neck, a silver amulet drapes down her chest. Before you is a rather formidable yellow Labrador. He returns your gaze with a quiet stare from his big brown eyes, as if silently contemplating you. He appears to weigh nearly a hundred pounds, if not more. His paws are slightly large, indicating his young age and inferring his growth is not complete. About his neck is a thick leather collar which seems to fit him comfortably. Attached to the collar are a few tags as well as a metal loop suitable to snap a leash to. A brass nameplate bearing some wear still manages to shine in the light, the scrpit it bears reading "DUKE". As you glance through the glass window in the wooden front door, you see: The avenue is long and wide, meandering a bit under the red sky between houses and odd spiky trees. The ground is paved with a light fused stone, bland compared to the wide variety of housing on either side. Houses of low build peep from between the harsh trees, most residences with a few small home office businesses here and there. Though it seems at first glance to be difficult to find just the residence you are looking for, there seems to be some order to the chaotic arrangements. As quiet as this area seems, there are always people wandering the streets, day or night. Amongst the thin crowd are several Espo guards, standing at the ready to protect the consumers and their residences from crime. Contents: Carmine Shikh Lamppost >>To Shikh>> Your comlink buzzes quietly, and an Espo voice comments, "The Prex is on her way to the Starport. Provide close Escort." Duke opens the front door and steps outside, closing the door behind him. Duke has left. Duke> Carmine raises his head off his paws and growls a low warning at Duke, as if to say, 'Keep away from my spot.' Duke> Shikh checks to make Carmine is stowed safely in the house, then goes to Drake's door, knocking lightly, "All clear, Prex." You open your front door and leave your house, closing the door behind you and exiting onto the street. Duke> Simone_Drake walks onto the street from her house. Residential Avenue - Capital City The avenue is long and wide, meandering a bit under the red sky between houses and odd spiky trees. The ground is paved with a light fused stone, bland compared to the wide variety of housing on either side. Houses of low build peep from between the harsh trees, most residences with a few small home office businesses here and there. Though it seems at first glance to be difficult to find just the residence you are looking for, there seems to be some order to the chaotic arrangements. As quiet as this area seems, there are always people wandering the streets, day or night. Amongst the thin crowd are several Espo guards, standing at the ready to protect the consumers and their residences from crime. Contents: Duke Carmine Shikh Lamppost Obvious exits: E leads to Memorial Park - Capital City . W leads to Port District - Capital City . Carmine raises his head off his paws and growls a low warning at Simone_Drake, as if to say, 'Keep away from my spot.' Simone_Drake exits the Residence, her four Espo guards remaining in close proximity. Duke is just a step ahead. Before you stands a youth, looking to be about six feet tall and in his early twenties. He is topped with a dramatic fall of raven black hair, and gleaming green eyes peer out of his sneering face. He has a look of boisterous self-confidence about him, and carries himself imposingly, almost offensively. He is not overly strong, but his physique is highly toned, and finely sculpted beneath his body-fitting, bone-hued shirt. He wears black denim pants, the ankles tucked into knee-high black leather boots. His hands are sheathed in black leather also, and his hair gathered in a leather hair tie. He shifts his weight restlessly and crosses his arms over his chest, grinning at you obnoxiously as he stares back at you. Around his waist is slung a double holstered belt, and to his back is strapped a heavy rifle of some design. Various other bulges and pockets could conceal any number of lethal surprises. Across his chest is crossed a pair of heavily laden bandoliers, each weighed down with a multiplicity of grenades of varying design. Also, tucked into his belt is a hefty vibro axe. Shikh turns toward the sound, "Carmine! Back in the house!" he orders sternly Carmine whimpers and pads back into Shikh's apartment Carmine enters Shikh's apartment. Carmine has left. Simone_Drake glances to Shikh, walking at a brisk pace, "We need to go to the starport, and I want to make this quick." While she doesn't appear nervous, her normally cold collectedness is more of an impatient nature. The dog trots briskly beside her. Shikh nods, expanding his step to stay ahead of the Prex, "Yes, Madame, I'll scout just ahead, the Espos can cover your tail..." he murmurs, checking the next turn up the avenue, "Clear!" he calls back, urging Drake on with a wave of his hand. Simone_Drake follows on down the road to the west. You move along the avenue toward the busy Port to the west. Port District - Capital City Though the buildings in this sprawling area of the city are low permacite structures, the general feeling of the Port District is one of foreboding menace not clearly defined. Despite this, many visitors of many races mingle here, taking in the plethora of shops, bars and nooks dotted densely throughout this place. Nothing seems to be spared style, expense, or gross display of wealth here as the scions of the business world (or criminal world) flaunt the products of their various efforts. Several Espo troopers stand out like statues among the sea of people passing through. They watch everything that goes on around them with a tight grip on their blasters, ready for anything. The Espo police presence here is normal. Contents: Alora Tzu Obvious exits: E leads to Residential Avenue - Capital City . NE leads to Business District - Capital City . SE leads to Government District - Capital City . FFDD leads to Free-Flight Dance Dome - Capital City . ACE leads to Authority Currency Exchange - Capital City . W leads to Spaceport Center - Capital City . Shikh comes into the District from the east. Shikh has arrived. Simone_Drake arrives from the West, flanked by four Espo guards in close proximity. Duke comes into the District from the east. Duke has arrived. Duke trots in just beside Piper. Alora walks in from the governemental center. You turn to find a tall feminine form as walked up beside you silently. Her fiery red hair is pulled back away from her face, and is done up in an elegant bun, held in place by a long bejeweled pin. A few curls escape to fall here and there down onto her bare white shoulders. A few smaller curls fall into her eyes as they frame her creamy white face. Intense emerald eyes capture your attention as your gaze falls into hers. The green orbs seem to be able to peer into your very soul. Her rub red lips curl into a smirkor smile without needing a reason, at least one that you know of. Her shoulders are bare, the black velet of her gown starting a bit below them, the collar ofthe dresss dipping a bit, hinting at her cleavage. The material hugs herbody tightly,accenuating her curves. The material falls to her feet, forming an ebony pool on the floor around her. THe back plunges reveieling quite a bit of her soft skin. Delicate jewels hang from her ears, as an onyx and white gold necklace lay against her collar bone. Shikh stays a step or two ahead of Drake, eyes panning quickly, determining possible threats. His eyes stay on Alora a moment, then he urges the Prex on, "All clear!" Alora nods slightly to Simone as she walks past. "Ms. Drake." Simone_Drake is walking briskly to the west, the four guards keeping in close proximity, the dog trotting just in front of her. She offers a silent nod to Alora in passing. Alora shakes her head, chuckling softly to herself as she walks past the entrage. Shikh marrows his eyes at Alora, a wistful grin passing over his lips momentarily, before he trots ahead once more to scan the next area through which the Prex will pass. Duke moves through the District into the Spaceport to the west. Duke has left. Alora smirks a bit, nodding to Shikh. Alora moves through the District into the Spaceport to the west. Alora has left. Shikh moves through the District into the Spaceport to the west. Shikh has left. Simone_Drake continues off to the west, entering the Starport just after Shikh and the dog proceed ahead of her. You move west through the District, into the Spaceport Center. Spaceport Center - Capital City If there were a hub of spaceport activity in the galaxy, Capital City's Spaceport on Etti IV certainly gives the impression of being just that. The flow of traffic, human, machanical, and otherwise through this area is impressively busy. The building is luxurious in the manner of the rest of the city, walls of permacite reaching up to a strong arching ceiling spotted with clear, thick glass showing a vermillion sky. Ships of all types land constantly under the ever watchful eye of Authority Security as visitors and businessbeings rush through this gateway to Corporate Sector Authority. There are many conspicuously armed Espo patrols here in a high state of paranoid alert. Contents: Shikh Alora Duke Dillon STARFIGHTER: CECO YT-1300 -- The Cat's Paw STARFIGHTER: SoruSuub Nestt MLF -- Infinity STARFIGHTER: Lambda Class Shuttle -- Eclipse Security Computer MailBox Obvious exits: E leads to Port District - Capital City . S leads to Port Security Office - Spaceport . N leads to Docking Bay 36 - Spaceport - Capital City . SHuttle leads to Landing Bay - VSD Phoenix. Alora walks in, and shakes her head. "Why do I always get such choice jobs.." she mutters to herself as she starts walk into the starport. Simone_Drake enters the Starport, four Espo guards remaining close by her side. Duke trots in just a moment before the Prex does, looking around with quiet brown eyes. Shikh precedes the Prex, scanning for threats fervently, his eyes not still for a moment. He raises a comlink to his lips and speaks quietly into it. >>From Shikh: Area clear, except for the woman from the Port District, do you have any orders? Before you is a man about 6 feet in height. His hair is dark brown and combed neatly. He is a handsome man, but none of his features are striking or unusual. His face his mostly smooth, except for the crow's feet begining to set in the corner's of his eyes. His eyes would be listed as hazel in any form of ID but their true color is closer to grey. His jaw looks tough and square. He is wearing an elegant, pin-striped, dark blue business suit. It is of the three-piece variety consisting of a jacket, vest, and slacks. He is wearing a black tie with maroon stripes and a gold tie clip. The clip has the logo of the Corporate Sector Authority on it. There is a slight bulge underneath the left side of the jacket. Mostly likely a datapad or a large money clip as he looks like a man of power and wealth. The suit hides his bodys contours fairly well, but you are able to discern that his upper body has a slightly stocky build to it and his waist line trim and neat. Other than his face, his hands are the only other feature that are not covered in some manner. They look large and powerful, yet not exageratedly so. They look very sooth, as if they have never encountered manual labor and his finger nails are neat and trim. Dillon descends from the Eclipse's landing platform. He is smiling pleasantly and waving at no one in particular. He walks slowly, but confidently toward the group of people gathered to witness his arrival, "Ms. Drake, I'd like to thank you for taking time from your busy schedual to meet me out here today. Mrs. Antieres as pleasure as always. Shikh, I hope my return hasn't cause too many security problems." Alora looks up as she hears her name. Her eyes widen with surprise for the barest of moments. "Mr. Dillon, " she says with a slight nod. "Welcome home.. and please don't call me Mrs. Antieres, no one does you know." Shikh gives Dillon a sidelong glance, "Not in the least, Sir..." taking his eyes off his assessment for barely a second. Simone_Drake stands surrounded by her enterage of guards, canine sitting obediently before her. She offers a nod in greeting, "Welcome back. Have you been briefed yet on the latest events?" Dillon nods toward Alora, smiling warmly. He walks up toward Simone and extends his right hand, "Let me congratulate you first on your promotion Ms. Drake. There couldn't have been a more qualified candidate." He then smiles and gives Shikh a quick nod. Alora turns to watch the welcoming party, crossing her arms over her chest. The cornrers of her lips turn downward slightly into a frown. Simone_Drake offers her hand and nods, her emotions remaining rather serious, "I wish it had come during better circumstances." Dillon nods gravely and steeples his hands in front of his mouth, "As do I Ms...Prex Drake. The reports I have recieved from Mr. Roark, or shall I say the lack there of have left me a bit distressed as to the situation on Etti IV. All of the knowledge that I have gained has been of the second hand variety and there I consider it unreliable." Simone_Drake nods slowly, "If you want, I can brief you on what has transpired since you departed.. " She glances around the starport briefly with a flickering gaze, "Although I'd appreciate meeting somewhere more secure for this.." Shikh nods in accordance to that last comment, already heading back toward the Port District, eyeing up people in the crowd Dillon nods an extends a hand out toward Alora. His fingers touch one of her folded arms and he smiles warmly, "Alora I would like to have few words with you a bit later on if you are free could I give you a call to set up a time?" Alora starts to laugh. "Secure?" she says turning to look at Drake. "Oh my dear, foolish woman, like anyplace on this world is secure. Mr. Roark was kidnapped byt that fuzzball not ten feet from here. " she says nd looks tothe security office. "You have a man that the two largest warring factions in the galaxy are trying to get their hands on over there." Shikh turns back, hearing this, "That was before /I/ started here..." he states plain-faced. Simone_Drake casts a cold gaze over to Alora and makes no verbal response to her comments, turning back to Dillon and awaiting her response. Alora looks over to Dillon, but doesn't take his hand. "Mr. Dillon, I am still here on this world to take General Solo into custody. The Empire still wants him for high crimes, and are.. getting rather... restless." Simone_Drake breaks her silence to snap, "I've spoken to Grand Moff Caldny, and things are being worked out. Perhaps you weren't informed of this." Alora arches a slender brow. "Defined worked out.. I have spoken to the Moof, and Lord Sabbath as well." Dillon grins at Alora, "Well Mrs. Antieres, I suppose that is a no." He then turns and takes a few deliberate steps away from Alora toward Prex Drake, "Would my office be more acceptable?" Simone_Drake purses her lips and quiets at the mention of Sabbath, but her gaze does not lighten from it's rather cold demeanor. Simone_Drake turns to Dillon and hrms quietly, "Actually, I've been avoiding the HeadQuarters since the kidnapping. Too likely a target for some form of bomb or some sort." Dillon smiles at Simone, "Well then Prex Drake, you name the place and I will meet you there." A small smile starts to creep onto Alora's face, as she looks at Dillon. Dillon's smile turns into a boyish grin for no apparent reason. Simone_Drake nods, and her mood seems to lighten just a touch, "I've been holding my meetings in my Living room. It's about the only place I feel even remotely safe on this planet.. especially since the incident with Mister Roark. Security Division recommended it's use as well." Shikh frowns, "We're too exposed out here, Sir, Madame Prex... Let's get moving." he urges. Alora looks over to Shikh, eyeing him carefully. "We are safe.." Dillon nods at both Shikh and Simone, "Very well, I will meet you there shortly. There are a few things that I wish to clear up in my office first." Shikh raises a brow at Alora, "I know, /I'm/ here." he states, looking to the Prex for instructions. Alora chuckles. "Oh.. You do imploy the cockiest people Sean..." Simone_Drake nods, "Be careful. The planet is swarming wtih people who are dying to get their hands on a Direx Board member, mainly because they saw the New Republic do it and they think it will work. I'll be in my residence, the one with the guards outside the door." Dillon nods and smiles, "I'll be careful and I'll meet you there shortly." He then whirls around and begins walking away. Simone_Drake turns to her bodyguard and nods, "Lets head back." Shikh gives a trailing look back at Dillon, then a more lingering one at Alora before turning and trotting ahead of Drake's entourage Shikh moves to the east, into the Port District. Shikh has left. Alora hrms softly, pondering something to hersel, and then walks over to Dillon. "We _do_ need to talk." Simone_Drake and her guards move off to the East, Duke trotting beside Piper as she walks briskly away. Duke moves to the east, into the Port District. Duke has left. You move east, into the Port District. The area looks a bit darker, and you feel watched by many eyes. Port District - Capital City Though the buildings in this sprawling area of the city are low permacite structures, the general feeling of the Port District is one of foreboding menace not clearly defined. Despite this, many visitors of many races mingle here, taking in the plethora of shops, bars and nooks dotted densely throughout this place. Nothing seems to be spared style, expense, or gross display of wealth here as the scions of the business world (or criminal world) flaunt the products of their various efforts. Several Espo troopers stand out like statues among the sea of people passing through. They watch everything that goes on around them with a tight grip on their blasters, ready for anything. The Espo police presence here is normal. Contents: Duke Shikh Tzu Obvious exits: E leads to Residential Avenue - Capital City . NE leads to Business District - Capital City . SE leads to Government District - Capital City . FFDD leads to Free-Flight Dance Dome - Capital City . ACE leads to Authority Currency Exchange - Capital City . W leads to Spaceport Center - Capital City . Shikh moves east onto a wide avenue. Shikh has left. You step along a wide avenue lined with places of residence. Residential Avenue - Capital City The avenue is long and wide, meandering a bit under the red sky between houses and odd spiky trees. The ground is paved with a light fused stone, bland compared to the wide variety of housing on either side. Houses of low build peep from between the harsh trees, most residences with a few small home office businesses here and there. Though it seems at first glance to be difficult to find just the residence you are looking for, there seems to be some order to the chaotic arrangements. As quiet as this area seems, there are always people wandering the streets, day or night. Amongst the thin crowd are several Espo guards, standing at the ready to protect the consumers and their residences from crime. Contents: Shikh Lamppost Obvious exits: E leads to Memorial Park - Capital City . W leads to Port District - Capital City . Duke comes along the avenue from the west. Duke has arrived. You unlock the front door and enter your house Piper's House - Capital City The main living room is decorated with a mixture of elegance and sophistication. Against the far wall of the room lies a small but comfortable couch and an end table with a lamp and a picture frame resting on it. As you cast your gaze to the left, you notice an elegant wooden bookcase standing in the corner, the grain of the wood identical to the end table. A large window faces east to overlook the park, upon the windowsill rests a crystal vase full of beautiful flowers. A fireplace has been built into the front wall of the room, two large armchairs resting on a small rug in front of it. Several pictures in frames are resting on the mantle. A dim hall lies directly ahead of you, leading to the back rooms of the house. Obvious exits: Out leads to Residential Avenue - Capital City . Duke opens the front door and enters the house from the street. Duke has arrived. Shikh opens the front door and enters the house from the street. Shikh has arrived. Shikh pokes his head in from the street, "If you don't need me in here, Madame Prex, I'll wait on the street for the ExO..." Simone_Drake shrugs slightly, "Either way, it doesn't matter to me." She mutters to herself, "He'll probably bring that _woman_ with him." Shikh frowns, then steps inside, "I... I think, I'll wait in here..." he states, shutting the door after peering out through the last sliver of a crevice between the door and the jamb. Simone_Drake nods, "That's fine with me." She glances rather impatiently at the chrono hanging from the near wall. Shikh gestures to the couch beside Simone, "May I sit down?" he requests hopefully, concern in his eyes. Simone_Drake motions generally beside her with an almost unconsious reflex of her hand and arm, "Sure, I imagine running around all day doesn't give you much time for that." Shikh eases himself onto the coouch a respectful distance from Drake, "What's up?" he asks simply. "I can tell something's bothering you, probably with that woman..." Simone_Drake frowns and sits back deeply into the couch, the look on her face one of a vengeful child pondering how to get back at the local bully. She finally sighs slightly and gives that face up to one of moderate frustration, "If you didn't notice, I don't care for her altogether that much. I've known her for a while now, never have liked her. She's never given me any reason to." Shikh nods, "That much was obvious..." h agrees with her, "Why not, though? She didn't seem all that bad." Simone_Drake snorts. Simone_Drake turns to Shikh, "Looks can be decieving." Shikh nods again, "Of course, but I want to know how I've been deceived, then..." he grimaces strangely, unsure if he's just made himself look bad as a guard. Simone_Drake shakes her head slightly, "No way you could know without being told, either by -her-, or by someone else." Shikh smiles thankfully, "That's... reassuring, I guess." he shifts uncomfortably, pulling one of his blasters from its holster and setting it on the table. "Tell me more?" Simone_Drake purses her lips slightly before commenting in a cold voice, "Just watch out for her. You thought the people of Etti were generally cold and unfriendly, heh, she makes Hoth look like a summer resort in comparison. Seems she has a bit of fun choking people with her mind." Shikh narrows his eyes, "/She/ is a Forcer?" he shakes his head, "No, couldn't be... you mean metaphorically speaking, right?" Simone_Drake laughs, a scoffing laugh.. turning slowly to a cold, serious laugh. "I've seen the witch take people down without lifting a finger." Simone_Drake doesn't appear to be gaining any comfort at all from this fact. Shikh sighs and raises his hand to his forehead, "Burning stars! I don't need to hear this... first real day on the job and I'm already up against a Forcer..." he mutters, looking up at the ceiling. Simone_Drake shakes her head, "She's the Executive Officer's.. close friend. If you get my drift. She's not really a danger to us unless she chooses to be." Again, Simone doesn't appear comforted by her own words. Shikh nods, staring blankly across the room, "Good to know, especially since I haven't been assigned to the ExO yet..." he murmurs. - >> The guards watching over the stoop leading to a residence on the block nod to the man and step aside for him to enter. Simone_Drake hears her comlink murmur, "Here's Sean now." You a knocking at the front door. Shikh quickly stands, reclaiming his blaster and holstering it. He smooths his pants and goes to the door, flanking the opening as the visitors enter. >>A guard opens the door and motions for you to enter, apparently knowing you were coming. Dillon opens the front door and enters the house from the street. Dillon has arrived. A guard walks over to the door to open it. Dillon stands at the door, peering in and smiling, "Prex Drake, may I come in?" Shikh nods to Dillon, "You didn't encounter any trouble I should go check on, Sir?" he shuts the door softly behind him. Simone_Drake rises from the couch and nods to Dillon, "Certainly. I assume you didn't have any problems finding it?" Dillon looks at Shikh and smiles, shaking his head, then turns to Simone and repeats the same gesture. He strides in confidently and stops a short distance away from Simone, "May I sit?" Shikh stands with his back to the door, crossing his arms over his chest, so he can immediately dispense with any undue attempts to enter. Simone_Drake nods and motions to the couch she stands by, "Of course." She makes the move to sit herself, then asks, more to herself than anyone, "Well.. where to start." Dillon nods smiling and takes a seat. He leans back, crosses his legs, and places both hands on his lap, "I appologize if this sounds rash and/or rude but if you don't mind I would like to disspense with the pleasantries and get down to the matter at hand. We have a lot of ground to cover in a very short period of time. Why don't you appraise me of the situation as it is now?" Shikh grins, impressed by the ExO's straightforward manner. Simone_Drake nods slowly, stating in a factual manner, "Well, basically, that damn Wookiee blasted his way through some of our fighter squads, landed on Etti IV in a remote field, hiked his way into town, and before the Riot guards could find him, he kidnapped Mr. Roark. The New Republic not only sent a negotiator down to threaten me more, but they called in a whole fleet of warships. Eight Capitol Class ships. In addition to what they already had here. The Empire was less than thrilled, as was I." Simone_Drake lets that sink in a bit before continuing, "I've spoken to Grand Moff Caldny, we've reached an agreement where we turn Solo over to him, he provides us adequate protection from this haenous threat to our business. In case you haven't heard, Legal Divison has found some doubt in Solo's case. It won't hold in court. It's being dismissed in favor of giving Solo to the Empire." Dillon steeples his hands in front of his face, thus hiding his facial expression, "And just how was this Wookiee able to get past all of the TIE squadrons that the Empire had patroling our space?" Simone_Drake scoffs a laugh, "We received no aide from their ships in this matter. I don't even think they realized what was going on until it was too late. He blasted through a few of our HeadHunter and IRD-A squads, ripped them to shreads. One thing I have to admit is the nerfherding creature can fly." Dillon focuses his attention inwardly for a moment, then unsteeples his hands and places them at his side. He turns toward Simone and asks inquisitively, "Who was teh NR's negociator?" Shikh listens passively, soaking up information. He occasionally cracks the door open, conferring with the guards outside and loooking the length of the visible avenue for himself. Simone_Drake frowns and shakes her head, "Some man named Pike. Legal man.. I believe he was to represent Solo in the trial. He threatened me as well. Didn't exactly leave a good impression on me. Shikh's face darkens as he notes the man's name for future reference. Dillon nods solemnly, "Alright. Now what does this agreement that you have reached with the Grand Moff entail?" Simone_Drake comments in a businesslike manner, "We haven't had much time to discuss details. Basically, they're willing to provide protection to Etti regardless of whether they get Solo soon or not." She pauses, then adds, "He asked my permission to proceed with moving more forces into our space to deter this threat. He wanted to increase Stormtrooper presence on Etti, but I felt that would make the situation worse and declined that offer." Dillon nods, "And when would Solo have to be handed over to the Empire?" Simone_Drake adds, "Since we have no legal grounds to hold Solo on, and he's causing such a ruckus, I offered to let them take him off our hands, in return for the kind gesture. Merely diplomatic foreplay. They're willing to protect us and our assets in exchange for taking this man off our hands. Whenever we can get him off planet with the least amount of 'show' is when we'll probably be offering him over." Dillon leans forward, there a certain gleam in his eyes almost as if an intense fire has been ignited inside his head, "Have someone inform the NR that they have until that time to bring Leia Organa Solo here. No negociation with the NR will proceed unless she is present and all access to Solo is to be cut back to only the highest securtity clearance personnel, that means that Mr. Pike is no longer allowed to see Mr. Solo for the time being." Simone_Drake smirks, "What makes you think they're going to send -her-? With the Imperial presence in this sector, I can't even imagine she's around." Shikh turns and peers out the peephole, then turns back to the conversation at hand, folding his arms over his chest again. Dillon looks toward the Prex, his face is expressionless but his voice seems quite passionate, "If they do not, Solo will be turned over to the Empire and he will be as good as dead." Dillon adds, "They have no choice but to send her." Dillon adds again, "and she has no choice but to come." Simone_Drake comments, "If I were her, I'd be a million light years from this place." She then pauses and asks, "Why do -I- have to contact them? I'd rather not have anything at all to do with them, personally. All they do is bring trouble." Dillon looks at Simone and smiles, "It is all a matter of levearge my dear Prex. Leverage, that's all. If you attempt to push a 10 ton boulder off the top of a mountain by merely pushing it you will not suceed. But if you place a few simple machines under there, that will cut your work in half and in no time that rock will be plummetting straight toward the ground." Simone_Drake smirks and states rather factually, "What I'd have to wonder is why put forth the effort in the first place when you know it doesn't matter where the boulder is." Shikh snorts at the comparison, a grin adorning his well-sculpted face. His gaze slows a bit in its travels about the room and out the peephole, lingering occasionally on the Prex as she is absorbed in conversation. Dillon studies Simone's face for a moment then grins slyly, "Then look at it this way Prex Drake, 'What can we loose in asking that she be present for any negociations?' Nothing. Now answer me this question, what have we to gain if one of the most powerful people in the galaxy were to show up at our doorstep?" Shikh smiles and comments, "Depends on who hears about it..." before he can stop himself. He looks between Dillon and Simone almost fearfully, feeling out of place for speaking up. Dillon turns to Shikh and smiles, "Could you elaborate a bit more?" Simone_Drake sits back into the couch deeply, the look on her face one of frustration with Dillon's incessant argument and apparent enjoyment of it. She turns to Shikh and listens to see what he has to offer. Shikh grins nervously, "Um... yes, Sir... If you like." he glances nervously to Simone, then continues, "I only mean that if the Empire finds out you plan to host Leia in negotiations, you could turn it to a pretty profit, and vice versa... the Empire might also threaten you if you try to profit by it in a counterproductive method to thier intent..." he shrugs. "Does that make any sense?" he asks sheepishly. Dillon smiles brightly at Shikh, "Perfect sense." Shikh continues, heartened by Dillon's praise, "Basically, I see it as a question of who has more to offer in this situation? Is the Alliance's contribution made to precipitate the return of Solo in excess of the Empire's offers to take him off your hands?" Dillon continues smiling at Shikh and turns to face Prex Drake, "What do you think Madame Prex?" Shikh cringes as he realizes he's been butchering Simone's status as an unmarried woman since he first spoke to her by calling her Madame as opposed to madamoiselle. He frowns and lowers his eyes Shikh shrugs, shifting his gaze to Simone, a confused expression on his face, unsure from where that burst of insight might have come. Dillon grins and corrects himself, "Excuse me, madamoiselle Prex." Simone_Drake turns to Dillon and states matter of factly, "I don't want anything to do with this. We're finally getting off shakey ground with the Empire, the move to give them Solo will strengthen those ties. The Empire is a profitable ally, there is no reason I can think of to risk messing this alliance up over the mere chance at a -few- more credits, considering we're all likely to get killed in the transaction, and you can't spend money when you're dead." Simone_Drake hesitates a moment, then continues, "Right now we have an assurance that the prisoner will be off our hands, the threat in our system will be eliminated, opening up our space lanes, and the New Republic will leave." She doesn't seem to even notice the references made to the 'titles' she's being spoken to by, consumed in the conversation at hand. Dillon places a hand upon his chin and gazes at Simone in a rather unproffessional manner, "Very well Ms. Drake. I see your point. Send the message out any way and we can decide whether to let her through or not when she arrives. At least by doing this the NR will loose a powerful person and a good leader at their command center on Coruscant. Hopefully, it will cause some dissarry with in the ranks." Simone_Drake raises an eyebrow, her voice not really struggling to stay busineslike in saying, "If you're so hellbent on getting her here, you send the message. I want nothing to do with it. It's just a bad idea all the way around, and I won't have a part in it. A very bad move for business." Simone_Drake sits back and folds her arms, appearing rather set in her decision. Shikh frowns, wanting no part in this standoff. He turns away and glaces out the peephole for a few moments as the final decisions are made. Dillon smiles and lowers his head nodding, as if admitting defeat. He looks up again and beams a smile even brighter than the ones before, "I must admit Prex Drake your determination and steadfastness are to be admired. I'd like to thank your for being honest with me. Most people are to afraid to speak their mind before me. Beauty and a sharp wit and mind are a rare combination these days, much less those two combined with the fierce determination you have shown. I shall take your oppinion under advisement and reconsider thar course of action." Shikh raises an eyebrow at Dillon's flowery speech and watches Simone closely for a response. Simone_Drake blinks ever so slightly, the frustrated and dead-set expression showing hints of her not expecting that response before the strong businesslike look takes over, her emotions now shrouded more in a professional nature than steadfast determination. She nods slowly, her voice holding business tones, "Good.." After a slight hesitation, she adds, "I'm glad to hear that, as I feel it would be in the best interests of the Authority that you do so." Shikh eyes, narrow the slightest amount, the corners of his mouth turning up as he sees Simone's resolve falter momentarily and something besides business showing on her face. Dillon smiles warmly at Simone. He extends his hand and pats her knee gently and lightly, "Thank you for your invaluable advice Prex Drake. I am really glad to see that someone in Direx Board finally has their feet planted firmly on the ground. I know that I am guilty at times of letting my mind wander and I forget what is and isn't in the best interest of the Authority." He stands from the couch and looks about the room stopping at no face for any extended period of time, "I am aware of the problem with security around here and I am also aware of the potential kidnappings and threats. All I can say about that is that each and everyone of us must take good care of ourselves and be extremely cautious, because the Corporate Sector will not negociate with Terrorist. This includes myself. If I were to be kidnapped then a new ExO is to be selected and I am to be left to fend for myself. This measure will be taken to ensure the autonimity of the Authority and to prove that no foriegn entity, terrorist or no, holds any power over the CSA." He then looks back down at Simone and smiles brightly, "Ms. Drake I am afraid that I must leave your alluring company. I hope you will forgive me for being so rude but please understand that I am very tired from all that hyperspace travel and there is a lot of work ahead of us." Shikh listens to Dillon's diatribe and turns to check the door, making sure everything is secure for his deaprture on the outside. Simone_Drake rises from the couch as well and watches Dillon with a dispassionate gaze, one holding mere hints of interlying thoughts, whether those be curiosity or wariness. She nods to him slowly, "Yes, there is quite a large amount of work, and I'm sure you are quite tired. . I suppose the trip tired your aide out to the point where he went straight to bed, for I didn't see him at all after your arrival. I suppose he didn't wait to be greeted." Shikh looks back over his shoulder as he also takes in the exterior stationed Espo's report. He nods affirmatively and turns his bady back toward the room, moving to one side of the door, outstretched hand on the handle. Dillon gives Simone one more bright/warm smile before turning toward the door, "I do hope you could do me the honor of meeting me for breakfast tomorrow morning at the Cafe so we can get an early start." Simone_Drake looks skeptical but nods anyway, stating, "Early meetings I don't mind, but any time I have to traverse the city it makes me eternally wary." Shikh pulls the door open, nodding to the guards outside to form a short range secure region just outside the door, giving Dillon plenty of room to get out in safety. He looks back to Dillon and nods, "A pleasure to finally meet you, Sir." He smiles, "Do be careful, I can't be /everywhere/ at once, not to say the Etti security force is anything less than totally competent." Dillon nods and smiles to Shikh on his way out, pausing briefly to say, "A pleasure indeed. I'll be careful." Dillon opens the front door and steps outside, closing the door behind him. Dillon has left. Shikh makes sure the door closes securely behind Dillon before moving farther into the room, "That went well..." he comments. Simone_Drake lets out a breath and looks perplexed, in her own way. Simone_Drake turns slightly, and the light of the room picks up the wariness in her face. "He gave in too easily. He doesn't mean it." She sighs slightly. "This is going to be much harder than I thought." Shikh slows to a halt, studying Simone carefully, "I agree... for what it's worth." he shrugs. "What do you plan to do now?" he asks, casting an annoyed glance at the other two guards in the room. Simone_Drake lets out a sigh of annoyance, "Not much I can do, if he plans to leave me out of the loop. If he slips up, however, things will get interesting." Shikh nods, "I guess you'll be going to breakfast, then? To work on him some more?" he asks, eyes betraying disappoinment, or is it helplessness? Simone_Drake looks quite unthrilled at the mention of the meeting. "If I don't go to the meeting, I leave myself open to him doing whatever he wants and justifying it by my 'obviously not wanting to be involved' because if I were, I would have shown up." Shikh frowns, "Yes... but will it really make a difference? Can he actually be stopped from putting his own plans into effect if you oppose him?" Simone_Drake nods, "The position of Prex was created as a balance to his power. He can't afford to oppose me over Imperial issues.. " Shikh smiles conspiratorially, "Then you have to go... to keep your plan alive that is." he amends himself. "Are you sure your plan really is best?" Simone_Drake nods. "I don't want that woman coming here. It's -screaming- trouble. And the Imperials are bound to loathe the idea from the start. It's too risky overall for us to even consider." Shikh cocks his head, "You don't think the Imperials would be positively aligned to having a major leader of the Alliance brought handily within their grasp?" he asks curiously, gazing at Drake. Simone_Drake pauses a moment in phrasing her answer, "It's the risk that's the main concern. Right now we have Solo alone and isolated, captured. We can do with him as we please. But when you involve his wife, you involve a large number of people who aren't going to be willing to let her come here alone. We're inviting more espionage units from the New Republic.. we're inviting a chance at them finding a way to release the prisoner prematurely, and losing him for the Empire. Those are not acceptible risks." Shikh nods agreeably, then shrugs, "This is why I'm just a bodyguard, I have no head for strategy or planning, I'm only good for shooting things up..." he mutters. "I can't believe I went on babbling like that, in front of the ExO, too, no less!" he rattles of a short queue of curses, the least colorful of which is 'Stang!', the others non-repeatable. Simone_Drake shrugs, "I bet he didn't even notice. He lives in his own world most of the time." Simone_Drake's casual tone and inferrence doesn't show a great deal of respect in the comment. Shikh studies Simone's face, producing a half-grin, "He did seem a bit out of it..." he jokes, "...as if he was just a speaker without a pickup, talking, but not listening." He sighs, then looks around the room, seeing Simone and himself both still standing, "Well, since I'm up, I guess I should be going. You don't plan to go back out this evening, right, Madam... er, madamoiselle Drake?" A flicker of confusion and self-doubt wash across Shikh's features. Simone_Drake shakes her head slightly, "No, I won't be needing to go out again tonight." She offers a nod in a casual dismissial gesture, "You'll be ready in the morning in time for the meeting, then? I'd like to get there a little early, he likes to get there ahead of me and begin eating so that by the time I arrive, he's finished and it makes me look rude to order anything. Quite an annoying habit, quite childish that he's always got to prove to himself that he's superior to everyone else." Shikh nods, "I'll be ready, whenever you call..." he says, eyes betraying a deeper depth in meaning to his words. He grins mischieviously, "Maybe we'll even get there first, eh? Turn his tricks around on him?" he frowns, "..er, I don't have access to the Cafe though..." he murmurs, looking downhearted. Simone_Drake shrugs and offers a slight smile, "Don't worry about it. You'll be with me, they'll let you in for that." Shikh smiles, pleased with her statement. He bows, "In that case, I'll see you in the morning Prex Drake, sleep well." He turns for the door, turning back to take one last glimpse of Simone into his dreams. Simone_Drake nods slowly to the man in parting, turning her attention then to a datapad sitting on the endtable. She studies it quietly, apparently consuming herself in even more work. Sean Dillon Returns to Etti IV